Wild
by Nemaiah Peacock
Summary: Disney heroines meet the Divergent Trilogy! Starring Anna, Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Esmerelda, and so many more.


"Elsa and Anna, Candor." Elsa, poised as she is, stands up, gracefully. I, however, shoot up, and my braids fly over my head and hit me, heavier than I would have thought.

Elsa giggles at my clumsiness; her closed hand covers her mouth and she closes her eyes. She turns away from me, holding my hand as we walk toward the hallway, until we have to part into separate rooms.

"Good luck, Anna." She murmurs as I walk down the hall. I wave to her, and she waves back.

An open door waits for me at the end of the hall. A girl, that looks a lot like me in the concept of face structure, walks out of the room and past me. Her voluminous hair is blonde and unnaturally long; I'm afraid she might trip over it. But I can tell by the way she moves that she was born Amity, and she'll stay Amity.

Our faction normally doesn't really care for that faction, since they'll deceive to find peace. I think you should be honest to seek peace, if anything, but I understand where they're coming from.

I walk into the room, and I marvel at the sight. The walls are mirrors, and they make everything seem infinite. I look at myself.

My orange-ish red hair is tied into two, neat braids that fall over my back. Elsa tied them, because when I tie braids, they're messy and loose and they fall away very quickly.

My freckles are large in quantity, as they swarm in place on my cheeks, my chin, and even my shoulders. My light blue eyes sparkle in the light of the sun, showered down by the glass roof overhead.

I wear a white dress, with short sleeves and a short skirt, that doesn't quite reach my (still freckled) knees, a floral pattern in black on my sleeves.

I didn't look at the mirror in my haste this morning; I slept in. It took forever for Elsa to brush out my tangled hair.

"How long until you sit down and we get over this, Candor?" I jerk my head to see a tall, black-haired, Dauntless, fair skinned-toned woman, with blue eyes and a tattoo of the sun on her right shoulder. She waves her hand to a chair that looks awfully like that off a dentist's.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly tread to the chair, my black shoes making a clacking sound as they hit the floor. I sit down on the chair, and she rolls her eyes and pushes me on my shoulder so that I lie down.

She hands me a small glass of a yellow liquid. My mother told me what to do, so I drink it all, bottom's up.

"Sleep tight." She whispers, as the world fades and I crash into the wooden floor, my head swirling.

The chair is gone, and so is she. The mirrors are still here though, but everything _is _infinite; the room has no exits and the sky above the glass roof is clear and blue, no sign of the sun.

I look around, and I see a knife and a piece of cheese on a platter. _Choose. _A voice is clear and loud, but I have no idea as to where it's coming from.

I can figure it out, but I don't really want to choose. I want to defend myself, but I also like cheese a lot. And it does smell good.

I know this isn't real, and I've studied lucid dreaming. You can manipulate it. So, I close my eyes and move the platters closer together, and grab the knife and cheese at the same time.

I quickly gobble up the cheese, and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I soon hold the knife in a defensive position, and look around.

A wolf growls from the other side of the room, and I instantly regret eating that slice of cheese. I drop the knife, and it makes a clattering sound on the ground, as the wolf slowly inches forward.

I lower my body so that I'm on the ground, lying with my back to the roof. The wolf, now seemingly docile, barks happily, and I scratch his chin, grinning, and blink.

But I know nothing last forever, and the dog growls at the far side of the room, where a toddler wearing green, a color unbelonging to any faction, is standing. The dog pelts over to him, teeth bared.

As the dog bolts toward him, I grab a twig that I don't know where came from, and throw it as hard as I can toward the dog.

"It is not nice to hurt people!" I yell, throwing more twigs his way. The dog swivels his head, then changes direction so that he's running towards me. I close my eyes tight and a train sounds.

I'm safe, and on a train. I look around, and I see that me and a fierce Abnegation man with a newspaper, looking straight at me.

He shows me the newspaper, featuring a man that I feel like I've seen somewhere before. "Do you know this man?" He asks, bellowing.

"Yes. I do. Why?" I answer, even though I feel as if I shouldn't. But he doesn't reply. Rather, I'm back in the chair with the woman that has a sun tattoo.

She stares at me for a moment. "I'll be right back." She says, and walks out of the glass room, leaving me alone.

I guess I just twiddled my thumbs while she was gone. I look up at her.

"What did I get?" I ask, worriedly. Her eyes are monotone, and that scares me, somehow.

"Your test results were inconclusive, actually. You're equally Candor, and Dauntless. You're going to have to follow me; quickly, too." She tells me.

I follow her out the back doorway. "Tell no one." She says, and begins to close the door. I jam my foot in the way, ignoring the sudden pain.

"What's your name? What's it called? What am I?!" I ask, quickly.

"I'm Esmerelda. And they call it Divergent."


End file.
